Improving fuel efficiency of a variety of vehicles continues to be an important challenge, especially given the role of fossil fuels in both climate change and international relations. Many approaches to different fuels, e.g., biodiesel and electric cars, have been proposed, as have many different engine designs. One previously overlooked area of research is improving the operation of existing vehicles.
The inventors have recognized that there is a need to measure the fuel lost by a vehicle due to suboptimal performance by one or more components of that vehicle. Additionally, the inventors have recognized that there is a need to measure the fuel lost by a vehicle due to the application of excessive horsepower and torque beyond the minimum amount of horsepower and torque necessary to move the vehicle along its route. Further, the inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to select a vehicle and a route of travel between a departure and a destination that optimizes fuel economy.